


The Games We Play

by SuriQuill



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuriQuill/pseuds/SuriQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ideas...games...grins</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

“No.”  
  
“Come on Lloyd! You have to!” Genis counters his friend’s negative.  
  
“I said no!”  
  
“Please Lloyd?” Colette tries, giving him her famous puppy-dog eyes.  
  
“I won’t! You can’t make me!”  
  
“You did choose Dare, Lloyd…”  
  
“Not you too Professor?!” Lloyd asks in shock as the woman supports his friends, before turning a glare to the only one who hadn’t spoken yet. “What are you smirking at?” he grumbles to the auburn hair mercenary sitting Indian style across from him in the little circle the group of five was in around the fire of their little camp just outside of Asgard.  
  
The man just continues to smirk before pulling some items out of a bag that was in front of him. “You know the penalty if you don’t. So what will it be? The dare? Or the tomato?” 

“Why do you have all that?” the teen asks eyes wide as the mercenary holds up the items.  
  
“What do you think I went into town for?” the man, Kratos, answers the boy’s question with a question of his own.  
  
“You PLANNED this?” Lloyd all but yells, his eyes going wider, if that was at all possible.  
  
“You three have been talking about this since we woke up this morning,” the man states, the smirk still on his face. ‘Anyways, if I had to do this, so do you!’ he thinks.  
  
“Fine!” Lloyd growls snatching the items from Kratos’ hands and storming off. “I hate you all!”  
  
\---  
  
“Where do you get these ideas from Kratos? I would never expect something like this from you,” Raine asks just holding back her laughter. Genis and Colette already having failed at the attempt.  
  
Kratos continues to smirk as he watches the teen going through the dare. “That’s for me to know.”  
  
“Fine, keep your secrets, but this is just too funny!” she says, losing the battle and laughing out loud.  
  
Kratos laughs on the inside as he sees the reaction of the people as Lloyd walks to the store in a frilly dress, his short hair done up as well as it can be, and make-up on his face. ‘Where _DO_ you get these ideas Anna?’

 


End file.
